


"We've Been Parent Trapped"

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Jax is cute ok, Mutual Captains, Smut, all wrapped into one, mutual respect, parent trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Jax alerts Sara and Rip of a recon mission, and the two think nothing of it. They journey to the fifties, handling the job on their own when they realize that maybe... there is no actual mission.Sara also accidentally calls Rip her boyfriend.





	"We've Been Parent Trapped"

Sara’s known for getting her foot stuck in her mouth every so often. She’s no Ray Palmer but… she falters, like most human beings in her defense. It’s been a rarer occasion, but nonetheless, Sara can really jumble her words, or say the _completely_ wrong thing.

After months with no awful incidents, Sara slips up.

It starts with the Legends landing down in 1954. A day of ages. The town they settle in is cliché, as if it’s straight out of a movie, complete with poodle skirts, high ponytails, men with greased back hair and a large amount of combs. Sara’s rather excited for the new change of scenery.

Their mission was simple. Recon. They were to go to a nearby party, one with a bar and kids who were too young to drink but managed to sneak in anyway. All they had to do was stand back, observe, and stay quiet. They were always Sara’s favorite missions. They were _simple_.

The rest of the team wasn’t even needed. Jax is back on the ship, listening to the comms in case he’s needed, but the rest of the team was given the time to relax and enjoy the quietness. It was just a mission for Sara and Rip. So they got dressed and headed out, winding up at the bar after a five minute walk.

The bouncer seems hesitant, but Sara bats her lashes innocently and that gets her and Rip inside. She’s grinning at her success, turning around to share the smile with her co-captain only to find him rolling his eyes. She laughs it off, now strolling inside with Rip just one step behind her.

Sara walks up to the bar with confidence, her curled ponytail bouncing behind her and her pink skirt riding up a little bit high on her thighs. Thank God for the hidden parties in the fifties, because otherwise she doesn’t think her short skirt would be very welcomed in another situation.

Her white blouse is tucked into her skirt, with the buttons undone to reveal a bit of cleavage. She’s putting on a show, which she should be granted an award for how good of an actor she actually is. She sways back and forth to the music as Rip comes up next to her with far less excitement.

“Sara, perhaps we should refrain from getting drinks.” Rip tries, as he places his hands firmly on the top of the counter. Sara’s keeping her composure, turning her eyes towards Rip. He’s far less discreet. His eyes are already scanning the sock hop.

Before she responds back, she has a moment to herself to really enjoy Rip’s physique. It’s not every mission that he willingly dresses up, but he partook in this occasion. He’s got on a white t-shirt, pressed nicely, with a leather jacket over top to complete the fifties look. Not only that, he managed to get his hair sculpted back in a way that has Sara wondering if he does his hair often.

But she clears her throat as she adds on a soft shrug. “We’ve got to fit in. Right, Captain?” She swirls the word in the air, the corner of her mouth quirking up as she waits for Rip’s response.

But he only sighs and turns his eyes back to her. “There’s no need to make much of an effort. It’s a recon mission, as you know. We could just sit in the back-”

“And where’s the fun in that?” Sara ponders, her shoulder lifting up in a delicate shrug.

Rip’s mouth opens, but his voice never gets a start. Someone else is filling the void, causing Rip to snap his mouth shut and take in an agitated breath.

It’s Jax, his voice low in their comms.

 _“You two enjoying your date?”_ He jokes, never missing an opportunity to tease Sara.

Rip’s the first to roll his eyes and duck his head as he responds. “We’re doing just fine, Jax, thank you.”

_“Oh, by the tone in your voice I’m guessing Sara’s already annoying you. She’s good at that.”_

“Shut your mouth, Jax.”

_“Why? Is it because I called you annoying or said that you two were on a date? Which neither of you guys have denied yet which leads me to think-”_

That’s all Rip needs to hear because he’s letting out a sigh and lifting his hand to his ear where his comm resides. He even reaches over to place his finger on Sara’s ear, which to a bystander it would look like he’s simply cupping her cheek. “Goodbye, Jax.” Rip grumbles as he switches both of his and Sara’s comms off. Rip’s hand falls to his side just as silence swallows them… but not for long.

A voice is peeping up next to them, causing Rip to look even more annoyed that they haven’t been left alone yet. The sight has Sara biting back a laugh, but together, they turn towards the unfamiliar voice.

“Haven’t seen you two around here before!” A petite, dark-haired girl greets, extending her hand to Sara. “I’m Beth! Nice to meet you!” She’s got a fascinating style, with a skirt that’s matching the short length of Sara’s, but with a breezy top. Her dark hair also falls around her shoulders in beautiful curls… but something about her smile leaves Sara shocked that Beth’s here. She seems… innocent.

Sara gives her a smirk and a curt nod, but accepts the hand shake. “I’m Sara,” she greets, then she throws her thumb over her shoulder towards Rip. “This is my boyfriend-”

Sara doesn’t get any further than that because the realization dawns on her instantly. She’s not sure why the words tumbled out of her mouth. It could have been because Jax had been talking about dating… that’d be the safest reason to blame it on. But Sara knows there’s more to the layers than that.

But Rip saves the day by sticking his head over Sara’s shoulder to smile at Beth. “Rip.”

Beth perks up at that, smiling at them both. “Ah! Well, Sara and Rip, it is very nice to meet you. I kind of keep this joint going so if you guys need anything let me know!”

Sara gives her a short nod as she tries to regain her composure, but her cheeks are flushed and a tingle of embarrassment is going down her spine. “Thank you, Beth.”

After flashing both Rip and Sara another wide, kind grin, she bounces off past them to meet a few other people. Her personality, surrounded by the environment and the time period, is certainly confusing. And usually Sara would be thinking more on that if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s internally screaming.

Yeah, not smooth.

So Sara decides the easiest way to avoid this is to pretend it never happened. She turns back to face the other side of the room, all while Rip stands beside her, calm and waiting. His presence is strong, and something Sara wishes she could ignore… but ignoring Rip Hunter was never easy for her.

“Sara, shall we talk about what just happened or-”

The bartender decides to approach the table and Sara’s absolutely ordering herself a hard, stiff drink. She’s going to need it after an interaction like that. But despiter her internal conflict, she manages to turn around, lift a brow at Rip in question, and he denies the opportunity to order himself anything. He only keeps his eyes pasted to Sara, waiting.

Once the bartender is out of earshot, Rip steps closer, saddling up next to her determinedly.

“Sara, perhaps we should talk about us-”

Sara’s head falls back against her shoulders, eyes fluttering shut in agitation. She definitely did _not_ want to have any sort of talk, and certainly not any talk that involves ‘us.’ It’s a red flag and she’s willing to jump right over it in favor of pretending it never happened. So she lets out a groan before letting her head swivel back towards Rip. With her dignity cracking, she plasters on a smooth smile.

“How about we focus on the mission, okay Captain?” Sara tries to come off stronger, make her words more confident, but in the end they come off more as a plea. Now she not only has embarrassment flooding through her veins but anger at herself. When did she grow so soft?

She knows the answer to that. Two words. Rip Hunter.

“Okay… Captain.” He makes sure to tack on the title at the end there, and Sara knows it’s his way of showing mutual respect for her. So he grows quiet as he places his back to the bar, now turning to look cross the crowd with narrowed eyes.

They stand in that silence, Sara shifting on her toes as she waits for her drink while Rip stands stoically beside her, keeping his eyes open and focused while they wait. Finally, Sara’s handed her drink, so after taking a mouth-burning gulp, she turns around to join Rip.

“Any sight of the target yet?”

Rip shakes his head no, a professional, short jerk that lets Sara know that he’s respecting her decision to _not_ talk about it. “Nothing yet… we’ve been here for nearly half an hour and the target is nowhere to be found. Jax had stated that they would have been here by now.”

Sara’s lips jut out in a pout as she looks around the place, but still nothing. Suspicion is starting to kick in… and as she thinks further, everything is starting to fall into place. Her eyes dart up to Rip and he must notice her confusion because he’s turning towards her, lifting a brow.

“I think we’ve been parent trapped.” Sara states amazedly, shaking her head.

The statement, nonetheless, makes no sense for Rip. He shakes his head as straightens up, trying to process what she’s said. “Trapped? I don’t’ understand-”

Sara’s waving him off now as her whole body starts to flush. She should have known, from the second that every single one of their team members turned down the opportunity to tag along, to Nate’s avoidance, to Ray’s awkward smile, and Jax deviously being behind the whole thing. She sets her glass down as the thoughts only become clearer.

Things are only going to get worse for her. And now her and Rip actually _do_ have to talk about their relationship.

“They set us up, Rip. This,” Sara waves her hand around the bar, the crowd, all while avoiding Rip’s gaze. “is a date.”

As Sara expected, Rip’s eyes go distant as he starts to connect the pieces. She can see one puzzle piece after another slot into place all by the look in Rip’s eye, until he finally turns towards her with knitted brows. “They set us up. Why would they do that?”

“Clearly,” Sara grumbles as she grabs onto her drink, “they think we should be dating.” She then takes a long, needed gulp from her beverage, this time taking the burning as a punishment. Gosh, not only is it humiliating realizing what the team was up to, but having to explain it to Rip is even worse.

“Well, why aren’t we?”

That comment throws Sara for a loop. She looks up from her drink, eyes scanning Rip’s face in a few seconds before she deems that he’s serious. He’s genuinely curious why they haven’t moved forward, and here, all this time, Sara was concerned that he wasn’t even interested.

“I… don’t know.” Sara answers honestly, adding a small shrug that causes her long ponytail to lie over her shoulder.

“I’m ready for us, Sara.” Rip answers honestly, reaching out to capture her chin in his hand. He turns her head gently so she can look up at him, which only causes her heart to swell at the gentle touch _and_ his caring eyes.

She wants to respond, she wants to say she is too, but Sara isn’t one for words. Not like Rip. So instead, she leans forward, grabbing a fistful of Rip’s white t-shirt and pulls him down to her. Their lips collide in a strong kiss, strong and present so Sara can let Rip know that she’s in this too.

And leave it to Rip to turn the kiss soft, sliding his lips against Sara’s as he tilts his head for a better angle. He pulls back, keeping their faces oh so close, as he smiles.

“Let’s head back to the ship. I never did favor the fifties much.”

-

Rip has her crowded against his desk in a second, causing the oak wood to shift. A few things clatter down to the surface from the momentum, but it’s the last of Rip’s concerns. Sara’s meeting him halfway, their lips colliding heatedly. With his body pressed against Sara’s, her lips against his, Rip takes in a ragged breath through his nose before giving the kiss the attention it deserves.

Rip repositions himself for a better angle and now Sara’s hand is in his hair, gripping hard.

He feels her teeth against his bottom lip, followed by a swipe of her tongue. The action elicits a growl from him, something so low that even he didn’t know he was capable of. The grasp he has on her waist tightens and he quickly follows that up by hoisting her up and back onto the desk.

“ _God_ , Rip,” Sara groans as their lips break. Rip’s stepping between her parted legs, pressing in closer and closer, making sure to hike her skirt up as he goes. His fingers are light on the tops of her thighs as he pushes the pink material up until his fingers graze the edge of her lace briefs. She thought she’d made a good choice this morning with the white panties that clung to her figure.

“You’re infuriating,” Rip says as he starts to mouth kisses along the edge of her collarbone, all light and teasing.

It’s driving Sara wild. Her hand is in his hair, trying to direct him to her lips again but he continues giving her neck more attention. She’s about to complain about the light touches, the feather kisses, with a hint of tongue, just as Rip bites down at the edge of her jaw. She’s gasping, hips rolling forward on their own accord. The friction is nice, since she can feel the front of Rip’s trousers against her. Her breath grows ragged as she moves her hips again.

Rip pulls apart from her, eyes falling between her legs to watch as she rubs against his cock with needy little thrusts. There’s too much fabric between the both of them, he knows that, but Sara looks far too good rubbing against him for Rip to complain.

Sara seems to catch wind of Rip’s admiration, so she smirks as she lifts a manicured hand, delicately placing one finger under his chin. She lifts his head up so his eyes can meet hers, but Sara breaks first when her eyes fall back down to Rip’s lips. Her hips haven’t stopped, and by now she’s wrapping her legs around Rip to bring him in even closer.

“We’re crossing into dangerous territory, Sara,” Rip warns, but makes no movement to get himself out of their certain predicament. He moves in close when she tightens her legs, their groins now pressed hot together.

Sara’s mouth unhinges slightly, the friction really working nicely. But she regains herself, letting a languid smirk curl onto her lips. “We’re far past that,” Sara shoots back. “I want you, and you seem to want me, so why can’t we have each other? Who else are we going to meet as we travel through time?”

Rip knows she has a point, and he wouldn’t want to meet anyone else. He likes Sara, he thinks he even loves her, after all the shit they’ve been through together… Rip leans forward, their foreheads pressing tightly together.

“I can’t lose you.” He admits, which he hadn’t even been expecting himself to say in that little moment. But now it’s out in the open and he knows that’s exactly his issue. That’s why he never made a move on Sara earlier, why he tried to distance himself. But he should have known it was never going to work. Sara breaks his walls down, proving the impossible to him on a daily basis.

There’s a moment of silence, and Rip hasn’t dared to look up and meet Sara’s gaze yet. He can’t, not when he ruined the heat of the moment. He imagines he made the moment into something more than it should be. They could have resolved  this to meaningless sex, just a way to help each other relieve some tension-

Sara’s hand now finds purchase on Rip’s cheek, and soon her thumb starts to rub back and forth against his cheekbone. “You will _always_ have me, Rip. I’m going to be there for you, no matter what. No matter how often we fight, or what we fight about. I’ll always be by your side.”

The words are a relief, even though Rip wants to press further. What happens if there’s a mission that goes rouge? What happens if Sara gets hurt? What happens-

Sara’s hand slides down so she can grip the hair at the nape of his neck, grounding him. “The future will always be scary, and we’ll always use the past as an example. But as time travelers, I’ve come to learn that we don’t spend enough time in the present. Right now. You and me. This is what this is about.”

Rip grins at her, her words resonating in him like a fire has been lit. He huffs out a laugh, but finds himself nodding. “Always very astute, Ms. Lance.”

She lets out one of her signature snickers, but lifts her hands so she can drape them around Rip’s shoulders. “Now how about we get back to what we were doing before?” She drawls, head tilting to the side far too innocently to be talking about what they were doing _before_.

“Gideon,” Rip states, “please shut the door to my office and tint the glass so Ms. Lance and I can have some privacy.”

“Yes, Captain Hunter.” Gideon announces, followed by a few mechanical noises as she does as instructed.

“This takes the risk out of it.” Sara jokes, but she’s more than glad knowing they won’t be interrupted by the rest of the team.

“You’ll be sure to thank me later,” Rip chuckles as his warm palms curl around her thighs. “You’d be surprised how often Mr. Palmer and Mr. Jackson barge into my office.”

Sara’s laughing greatly at that, but turns to watch, finding the glass door swing shut and the glass turning so dark that even she can’t see out. She hadn’t know that Rip had the option in his office, but she’ll keep that in mind for future endeavors. She turns towards Rip with a smirk, prepared with a witty retort just as Rip scoops her up. She let’s out a surprised gasp, but he keeps her firmly in his hands and walks her over to the couch on the far wall.

“Is this my chance to call you Daddy-O? I’m sure it’s only appropriate now since we’re in the fifties.” Sara jokes just as Rip lies her back onto the sofa.

“Only if I can call you kitten,” Rip retaliates with, and the name causes Sara to laugh, mixed in with a groan.

“No nicknames then. I’ll stick with Captain then.” Sara answers as she brings her hand up to run through Rip’s hair.

“As will I.” Rip agrees, now leaning in to close the distance.


End file.
